We Were the Saiyans
by I Dare You 413
Summary: A story about Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz when they worked for Freeza up until Raditz is killed
1. Chapter 1

Races ended without warning. Wars started without people knowing why or how they started. Then there was an answer to these wars. Thousands of races came together and put the pieces together. These monsters loved to fight, were thirsty for blood, and would kill without any hesitation. Well, they found the culprit. One single race came to mind.

The saiyans…once a powerful race crumbled at the hands of an asteroid. They conquered planets, ended lives, and believed in honor. The name alone was enough to send a shiver down anyone's spine when they heard it. Then they became dust. Nothing more than tiny specs floating in space. The most powerful race in the universe was destroyed by a rock...or so they were told. A powerful being of the name Freeza blasted the planet away. He feared the proud race of people although he would never admit it, the very people he employed, were his greatest fear.

All were destroyed but four. One sent to a different planet and the older brother was fifteen, the other in his mid-thirties, and the final was the prince of the once incredible race was five.

*Nappa's pod*

Deep in space two saiyans raced home after wiping a planet, Katar, clean of its inhabitants. Little did they know their home wouldn't exactly be the way it was when they left it. In one pod a large, muscular, and violent saiyan sat—waiting to give his king the good news.

He was the bodyguard of the king's son, Vegeta. Though the boy was only five he packed quite a punch. His power level was five hundred-eighty-seven—which was strong for a five year old. He was actually one of the few saiyans who enjoyed some of the strangest weather. He liked snow and his father did too. Nappa always found it strange since King Vegeta never really cared for much let alone snow. Nappa thought the king was molding into a calmer person. He didn't like it.

Nappa was an aggressive brute who only liked one thing: killing. For some it turned their stomachs but for Nappa it brought joyful lightness to the heart and soul. Even though his heart was black and corrupted Nappa had a heart. He cared for the king and his son and would hate to see anything bad happen to them. Nappa has had it easy recently since the king handed the young prince off to Freeza.

The one person the saiyans loathed as much as they feared. And that's saying something. It wasn't often a saiyan was afraid of another race. Their only allies were the Cultivars, also known as Saibamen. They were found on a planet near the end of its existence by Nappa. They showed quite strong fighting powers. So Nappa took them in, learned how they reproduced, and trained them. He actually has a soft spot in his black heart for them.

"Elite Nappa," the pod's computer started, "you are nearing planet Vegeta's coordinates."

Nappa grunted as an answer. He pushed a button on the screen of the ship's computer and his voice rang in the other pod, "HEY RADITZ YOU LARD-BRAIN WAKE UP!" He bellowed. He would never pass on an opportunity on scaring the son of Bardock. The blasted moron.

"Who—what—where?" Raditz spat out. "Oh Nappa, it's just you. Ah, you scared me. Are we almost there?"

"Yeah," Nappa bitterly replied. He felt something was wrong in the pit of his stomach. Something happened to the king. He was sure of it.

Their pods stopped suddenly. "Elite Nappa, we have reached the coordinates." All Nappa saw was space.

"Ugh, Raditz?"

"Yes, Nappa?"

"Where is the planet?"

"I don't know Nappa," just then a thought popped in his head. "My brother!"

Nappa sighed, "What could have done this? DARN IT!" He punched the pod's glass and a small crack formed. His veins in his head pulsed and his power rose.

Just then in the corner of his eye Freeza's ship appeared. He gasped as he watched the enormous ship slowly creep on their location.

Dodoria's voice popped in Nappa's pod, "Nappa I-I'm sorry. Please board our ship and we will explain."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOME?" Nappa roared.

"Just board our ship and I will answer you, you monkey!" Dodoria commanded.

Nappa growled and did as he was told.

…

"What! The planet was destroyed by a meteor?" Nappa bellowed. He couldn't believe it his home planet was gone. After all the years he had spent there it was all gone. He looked at the face of Raditz. He was trying to contain his emotions.

He finally spoke, "My brother too?"

Dodoria's reaction surprised Nappa. He looked shocked. "You had a brother?" Raditz nodded. "Well I'm sorry but he must be dead too." Dodoria laughed in his head_, Aw, heck. This is too funny these monkeys don't even know what's going on right under their own noses._


	2. Housing Arrangements

Deep in the bowels of Lord Freeza's ship there was a tiny cell. It was fit for a tiny prince of a once large race. Vegeta of the Royal family sat on his small cot in his cell waiting to return to home. His father had let him watch the destruction of a planet with Freeza. The boy wondered why his father didn't come and why Vegeta wasn't with him. He didn't think much of it and stayed inside of his cell. He was disgusted by the "room" his given to wait in. He was a prince and deserved to be treated like a prince. That's just the way it was supposed to be. But no, he was in the depths of his father's "friend's" ship surrounded by spider-webs and decaying rat carcasses.

Come to think of it, Vegeta had been with Freeza for quite a long time. The trip just to get to the planet took what felt like days. Or, maybe it was days. Could it have been? The boy brushed it off and decided to sleep for awhile.

Meanwhile, Nappa and Raditz were sitting in what Freeza called the dining room of his ship. He took what was meant to just be something to fly him around into a fortress. Which, to be fair, it pretty much was due to his family's wealth. Freeza was born into the Cold family clan. He, his brother, and father ruled the entire galaxy. Freeza claimed to be the superior brother in the Cold family but the saiyans knew Cooler was stronger. Cooler had crashed the saiyan-Freeza alliance and spilled the beans on Freeza's secret. Cooler's strength and all-around design was better than Freeza's. Supposedly, the two held a strongest in the universe battle every year. Which was strange because King Cold was slightly stronger than Cooler.

There was a large table in this dining room making up for most of the room due to its enormous size. Two plates were set out for Nappa and Raditz who didn't touch their food. They were too swept up in the grief of the disappearance of their planet. They thought the story Freeza fed them was a little strange. There were no predictions of a meteor crashing into the planet and no way was a meteor the size of planet Vegeta. Planet Vegeta, at one point, held two different civilizations for millions of years. Until, that is, the saiyans killed off the other race. Tuffles were name of the saiyan counter-parts. They shared many qualities like the ability to get stronger as they fight. Except the two big ones: Loving the destruction of war and turning into a Great Ape.

Great Apes were the saiyan's secret weapons. The secret to their transformation was in one of their body parts. Their monkey tail. They deceived most of their enemies with the tail. The forces they fought believed that the tail looked kind of goofy. This completely backfired on them. They never sent out their strongest warriors until it was too late. And ninety-nine percent of the time the strongest defending warrior wasn't enough to defeat the saiyans. Another transformation for the saiyans was called a super-saiyan. Or so it was said. There hadn't been a super-saiyan for centuries and there wouldn't be one for another twenty years. But that's a different story. This is the story of the both the saddest and the proudest saiyan to have ever lived.

Nappa pounded his fist on the table, "AGH!" He shouted. "How could this be? No blasted rock could destroy the saiyans!"

"Yeah!" Raditz chimed in. "Hey, we can rebuild the saiyan race altogether. Prince Vegeta can rule it and we'll be on top again."

"Shut up, Raditz." Nappa snarled. "We can't think about all that now. What we need to think about is how to tell the prince. He's kind of fragile at this age."

"Yeah…wait what? He's a saiyan! A saiyan prince to be precise. He isn't fragile. Heck, he's anything but fragile, Nappa." Raditz blurted out. He started to breathe deeply due to the fact he said all that in one breath.

Nappa rubbed his hands over his face. He usually showed no emotion at all but in this case he was all for it. His home and his friends were all dead. He didn't really consider Raditz a friend at the time. Mainly just as an annoying kid. Nappa sort of had to babysit him and Vegeta. Vegeta enjoyed Raditz's company. Even though he was the son of the cruelest saiyan to have ever lived he was what was considered to be a sweet kid. And that's saying a lot for a saiyan.

"Raditz…tomorrow can you help me train the prince in making a signature attack?" He asked.

Raditz gasped. Saiyans weren't allowed to learn how to make a technique until they were of the age of fourteen. "Ugh—yeah, sure. Don't you think it's a bit early for him though?" Raditz replied.

"If we are the only ones left we need make sure the prince learns the way of fighting before we all go." Nappa explained. "Make sure you sleep well, punk. We're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay. 'Night' Nappa." Raditz answered.

"Hey, Zarbon," Nappa said, "where is my room?"

"Follow me and I'll show you to your quarters." Zarbon responded. "Dodoria, show Raditz to his room, will you?"

Dodoria sighed, "Fine. Come on you little runt." He grabbed Raditz by his hair and dragged him down the hall to his room.

_Why are we treating these blundering idiots like this?_ He thought_. I mean, it's not like we're gonna let them live in the end. What is Freeza thinking?_

Dodoria let go of Raditz and dropped him on the ground in front of his room. "Okay, now every room has one of these next to the door." He pointed to a keypad. "You punch in the code and the door unlocks. Easy as that."

Raditz nodded. "What's my code?" He questioned.

Dodoria scowled, "It's, 13485. Don't tell any of the crew members on this ship about it though. Some of them don't like saiyans. They might try to sneak in and kill you." Raditz raised an eyebrow. "I mean, they really don't like you guys."

Raditz chuckled, "I've noticed." His voice cracked and he quickly covered his mouth.

Dodoria cackled, "AHAHAHA! Oh my god that was great." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Whew, okay now go to sleep. I don't want you to be wandering the halls either."

"Hm, fine I won't do anything." Raditz walked into the room. "Not too shabby. Hey Dodoria-," He started. Dodoria had already closed the door and left. Raditz shrugged and climbed into bed.

Three hours later Raditz heard a knock followed by a swift brushing noise. He got out of bed and slowly crept to his bedroom door. He reached the door and noticed a slip of paper on the ground. He picked it up and it read, "Raditz, meet me in the observatory room on the bottom floor of the ship. I'll bring the prince."

Raditz slowly turned his doorknob and peeked out into the hallway. The coast was clear. He crept out and made his way down the hall.

He passed a room that had a sign that read it belonged to Dodoria. Raditz put his ear up to it and heard snoring come from the inside. He was relieved and continued to the observatory.

He made it to the dining room. He was almost at his destination when he heard footsteps. Then he heard Zarbon's voice, "But Lord Freeza! These monkeys have no place here. Why kill all of them except for these buffoons?" Zarbon protested. Perfect, not only was Zarbon awake, Freeza was there with him. This only makes it more difficult for Raditz to make it to Nappa. Raditz dived underneath the table and was hidden by the tablecloth.

"Zarbon, you should really know better than to question my authority. I know what I'm doing and you don't know what I have in store for them." Freeza spitefully replied. Raditz could hear the sly calmness in Freeza's voice.

"But why, Freeza? Why do you only get to see the big picture?" Zarbon interrogated.

"Hehe, because I'm the boss, Zarbon," Freeza answered. "And the boss gets what he wants."

"Well it's hard to give you what you want Freeza when you don't tell us the plan." Zarbon said.

"What I want, Zarbon is for you to do your job!" Freeza shouted. Raditz flinched at Freeza's voice. "Now, I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same. You need to watch the monkeys tomorrow while they teach the prince." He paused. "I'm interested in what they'll teach him."

"Yes, my lord." Zarbon sheepishly agreed. The footsteps retreated away from Raditz until they were inaudible.

Raditz continued to the observatory room and met up with Nappa, "Where's Vegeta?" He asked as he entered the room.

Nappa sighed and pointed to a corner of the room where the prince sat looking out of a window into deep space.

"Jeez, doesn't he know that can give permanent eye damage? It would probably drive me insane." Raditz said. Nappa raised an eyebrow. "I mean, staring into space. It can drive you mad_." I've never seen the prince like that_. Raditz pondered in his head.


	3. Training Day

Freeza's ship had landed on a recently conquered planet so the saiyans could begin their training. Freeza had offered five days to give Vegeta the basics before Nappa and Raditz were sent to a far away planet. The planet they were sent to wasn't very large. Nappa could probably do it on his own in a day. Raditz was hardly ever a necessity.

But at this time Raditz was playing a pretty important part in Vegeta's training: How to work as a team. Since Nappa was much stronger than Raditz he decided that Raditz should be Vegeta's partner. Vegeta's power level was around six-hundred and Raditz had a level of at least nine-hundred.

Both boys charged at the mammoth of a man named Nappa. They unleashed a fury of punches, kicks, and chops at Nappa. All to no avail. The veteran fighter caught every hand and leg the kids had to offer.

Nappa jumped in the air and dashed to the sky. The two boys followed. Both flew at high speeds directly at Nappa. Nappa smirked and put two hands down to blast at the boys. He formed two balls of energy in his palms and hurtled them at the kids. Both Raditz and Vegeta managed to dodge the glowing blasts. They countered each with a blast of their own. The combined might of them were enough to make Nappa fall from the sky. Raditz grabbed Vegeta's hand and flung him head first at Nappa. They had discussed that plan earlier. It naturally would not be a good idea to throw the prince of all saiyans.

Vegeta's head crashed directly into Nappa's chest. The power drove both of them into the ground. A cloud of dirt rose from the giant crater. Raditz looked on as both Nappa and Vegeta crawled their way out.

_Jeez maybe I threw them too hard_. He thought_. Man, now Nappa's gonna be ticked._

"Whew, nice throw, Raditz!" Nappa called up. "We're done for the day. I'm getting too old for you guys to keep beating up on me." He admitted.

"Okay. Hey, Vegeta," Raditz shouted. "Wanna go get something to eat on the ship?" Raditz had hardly heard the prince's voice at all. He was trying to cheer him up with some food. The one thing saiyans love just as much—if not more than fighting is food.

The saiyan nodded, "Sounds great!" He yelled back.

Raditz chuckled, "You can be my replacement brother," he muttered to himself. He was still heartbroken that the little brother he had never met was dead. He always wanted a sibling. His father was tough and was hardly ever at home. And his mom was, let's just say, grumpy.

Raditz touched down next to Nappa who was up to one knee. Vegeta stood laughing at the bald-headed saiyan. "Haha, Nappa you sure are funny!" He laughed as his mentor sat gasping for breath. The little boy was still happy even though he had lost everything. Well almost everything. He still had his friends. It was a shame what was to come over Vegeta.

"Hey, kid how about we go get that food, huh?" Raditz enthusiastically questioned.

Vegeta jumped up, "Yeah!" They ran off to the ship.

The two were greeted by Freeza, "My you boys look like you've worked up quite an appetite. Go inside. My chef has already finished cooking."

Raditz put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. There was always something about Freeza that gave Raditz the chills. "Come on, Vegeta." Raditz lead the young prince inside and into the dining room. He pulled the prince over into a corner of the room, "Vegeta, I don't think we should get too comfortable on this ship."

The prince cocked his head, "What do you mean, Raditz?"

Raditz lowered his voice even more, "What I mean is this Freeza guy scares me and Nappa enough to get protective of you. He might try to do something funny around here."

"Whatever, Raditz. I'm finally living like a prince. Back at home lately my father has been scary. He even executed my mother." Raditz winced. "Mainly because she believed your father was telling the truth when he said he could predict the future."

"Yeah and what was that other part? Oh yeah it was Freeza demolishing our race. And then conveniently a few months later our planet blows up. It's kind of fishy to me." Raditz explained.

"I don't think they made fish, Raditz." Vegeta absent-mindedly said. He was peeking over Raditz's shoulder.

Raditz face-palmed as Vegeta walked past him and sat at the table. He stared at the child as he drooled over the food in front of him. He cleared his plate in a matter of seconds. Raditz sat at the table and ate his food quick also. He was surprised at how good Freeza's chef was with food.

A few minutes later Nappa walked through the door. He sat at the table and literally dumped the entire plate of food in his mouth and chewed it all. Raditz and Vegeta stared, jaw-dropped, at how amazing Nappa's eating habits were.

The saiyans left the table and headed to Nappa's room. They decided that was where they would hold their "team meetings." Their version of a team meeting was to hide out in Nappa's room and whisper plans of conquering Freeza. Raditz and Nappa were still convinced Freeza had something to do of their planet's destruction.

They spoke of how they'd love to kill the slimy little lizard. Even though they had no idea of how powerful Freeza actually was they were blinded by their own confidence.

After they would speak of the tyrant they would talk about the old-times on planet Vegeta. Raditz told the story of how once when he was learning to use his tail he accidentally tripped his father and he landed in a lake. He said that Bardock was so mad he squeezed Raditz by the tail so hard Raditz thought his eyes would pop out.

Nappa insisted he had a better story. He told of how he was sent to conquer a planet by himself for the first time. He said on the flight there he almost started to cry. When his ship finally landed he realized he punched in the wrong coordinates and he landed on a random deserted asteroid. He flew back to the home planet and the king gave him orders to go back to the planet again. When he got there he noticed he forgot his scouter. He had no idea the power levels of any of the warriors there. He had to fight as hard as he could without even knowing how strong his next opponent would be.

When he got back he told the king his story. It only took three days to kill all the planet's civilians. The king awarded Nappa on the spot as his personal guard. He told Nappa that he was the first saiyan to complete a mission without a scouter since the early days.

Vegeta didn't have many stories except for the one where he first saw snow. It was rare for saiyans to care about weather changes but Vegeta and his father loved the winter season. It was a defining moment in Vegeta's childhood and for the saiyan race. It was a shame that the saiyans (even though they were merciless killers) were not able to enjoy life and end naturally.

_I want things to go back to the way they were_, Raditz thought. _I miss my, home, my family, and the rest of my race. The world as I know it as permanently changed._


	4. Misadventures

Raditz crept his way through the halls of Freeza's ship dodging guard after guard. If any of Freeza's men found out what they had been doing behind Freeza's back they'd kill him, Nappa, and the prince. Although this night was worth the risk. Nappa supposedly had a very important announcement. He snaked his way around a corner and kept sneaking through the halls. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming. He wildly looked around for a place to hide. He ran to the closest door he could find and flung himself inside. An awful stench wiggled into his nose. The sickening smell made him gag. He covered his face with the collar of his shirt. The smell was worse than Dodoria's cooking. The night before Dodoria had made what seemed to be a fried cat with an apple crammed in its throat. There was still hair and the eyes hadn't been removed. The teeth were the color of charcoal when it was done cooking and its tongue was shriveled up and burnt to a crisp. Just the thought of it made Raditz gag.

Suddenly Raditz's foot slipped and it landed into what felt like a warm pool of water. He felt around the walls for a switch to get a light on in the room. His hand finally brushed one and he flicked it on. He looked around and saw the slimy walls coated in mold and stains. He saw roaches eating an unidentified substance. He then looked at his foot and realized his foot had slipped into a dirty toilet. Perfect. He pulled his foot out and the brownish colored water sloshed around. He pressed his foot to the ground with a squish and water bubbled out if the sides of his boot. He grabbed some toilet paper and started to wipe his boot dry. He pressed his ear to the wall to hear any sounds as he continued to dry his foot. He heard some discussion which didn't seem to matter to him but he continued to listen anyway, _Better than looking at the boot, _he thought. Eventually he went through the paper he held in his hand. He tossed it aside and without looking back reached for another piece. He felt his hand go into a squishy material. He tried to press his fingers together. They wouldn't budge. He finally decided to look back. He reluctantly twisted his head around and saw he had stuck his hands into a pile of mold protruding from the wall. His face scrunched up and his throat tingled. He buried his head in the toilet and vomited. "_Oh…oh god," _his voice trembled. The revolting smell of the toilet caused him to throw up once more.

He lifted himself up off the floor and washed his hands in the sink next to him. Soap grudgingly pumped out of the container. The smell was bittersweet. It was supposed to be the scent of flowers. It still didn't help lift the nauseating smell of the bathroom. It was like spraying compost with air-freshener; not very helpful.

Just then he heard one of the guards just outside of the door announce he had to use the restroom. As his footsteps approached the door Raditz panicked. He whipped his head around to find a place to hide. He looked at the ceiling and found a vent. He hopped up and grabbed on. He pulled and yanked it out of the ceiling. He struggled to get his legs in until he was in an awkward position. He finally got his head in but his lower back and tail were still sticking out.

He pulled as hard as he could until he heard, "Ah, never mind. I'll go to the one down by my room."

Raditz instantly let his grip go and he fell to the ground. "Just my luck," the young fighter said as he realized his foot had landed back in the water.

Several minutes later after Raditz had finished cleaning his shoe, vomiting, and washing his hands, Raditz was back on trail to get to Nappa and Vegeta. He stopped to actually take in the hallways of the ship. Other than the restroom it was a pretty nice place. The walls were painted nicely and the technology was top class. There were computers, monitors, and intercoms wired through the place. The floor was fit for a king to walk on. He would never admit it but he actually enjoyed his time there. He still felt there was an aroma of suspicion around Freeza. He thought about Freeza's cold nature. Just his presence made the room feel like it dropped twenty degrees. His icy stare could paralyze you. Raditz loathed Freeza with all his might but he still had to feel grateful to him. Freeza could have dumped him anywhere but he decided to keep Raditz and the few surviving saiyans.

Raditz put the thought out of his head and continued trekking down the hallways to find Nappa. Nappa had told Raditz he would wait up for Raditz to start the meeting. He hadn't even mentioned anything to Vegeta. That alone made Raditz aware that this was big.

Just then Raditz passed a room where he heard a scuffling sound. He slowly approached the door and heard squishing sounds, growling, and a man begging for his life. He recognized the voice from a guard that he had met one of his first days on the ship. He opened the door to see the guard chained to the wall and covered in his blood. Saibamen danced around him jittering and laughing at him. They looked and saw Raditz standing there—watching in horror. They growled and pounced at him. He side-stepped them and sent a blast at one of them. The wave of energy obliterated the little green man. The other, still shocked, split his head and sent acid at Raditz.

"AH!" The liquid splashed on Raditz's shoulder and sizzled on his skin. He ripped the sleeve of that arm and wiped off the corrosive goo.

He wrapped his shoulder, now bubbled and burned with the sleeve and turned his attention back to the Saibaman. He spat on the floor and flung himself at the creature and unleashed a flurry of punches. Left—right—left, Raditz's fist crashed into the alien's face. He sent a kick that slammed into the green man's neck and knocked him backward into a wall. He hit the floor with a thud. The Saibaman tried to lift himself up but Raditz stomped his foot on the Saibaman's back pushing him back down. Raditz smiled and smashed his foot down on the creature's neck. He pushed down with all of his might until he heard a snap and the creature's eyes looked like mist and the demented expression on its face became blank.

Raditz smirked and clenched his fists, _So…this is my power at its full extent eh_, he thought. He walked back to the room where the restrained guard was.

"Th—thank you!" The man yelped. He began crying, "Thank you so much." He sniffled and cringed in pain. Hi arms were mutilated. His right leg was missing from the knee down. His ear looked like it was gnawed on. It looked like they pressed hot metal to his eye as it was red and half closed. Most of his teeth were missing and blood spewed from his mouth every time he groaned.

"Why did they do this to you?" Raditz asked.

The man let out a half-hearted chuckle, "I apparently spoke out of turn. They said they would do this to my family if I ever disrespected Lord Freeza again."

"I'm sorry," Raditz apologized.

The man lifted his gaze to Raditz, "Please…please don't let them do this to my family. I can't bear life without them."

"I will do my best. How do you expect to live the rest of the night in your condition?" Raditz interrogated the man.

"Heh, night? Look at the clock above you." The man laughed.

Raditz did as he was told and looked at the clock which read five-thirty in the morning. "What!" He yelled. "I must get to Nappa." He ran out the door but stopped, "Don't tell Freeza I was here." Raditz ordered.

"I won't," was all the man said before the doors slammed shut.

Raditz pulled himself together and continued on his journey back to Nappa. Just as he thought things might be going smoothly he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He looked around and saw another bathroom and hopped inside. This one, unlike the other, was sanitary. He put his ear against the door and heard two men talking.

"But why do we have to do this today? The saiyans are being sent off tomorrow anyway. Why does Freeza want us to check on the saiyans tonight?" One guard said to the other.

"He wants to see if they are really staying in their rooms at night. He needs to see if they can actually be trusted." The other answered.

Raditz sighed, "You gotta be kidding me." He had to get back to his room before the guards get to it.

"Whose do we check first?"

"Raditz's," the guard answered the other. "He is said to have been a rascal back on Vegeta." He elaborated.

"Let's go then." The other said.

Raditz waited a few moments before he exited the bathroom. Once he did he began to sprint down the halls to his room. He backtracked to get their instead of tailing the guards. He dashed through hallways but took a wrong turn. He ended up in the kitchen.

"Great. Where am I now?" He asked himself. He took a step back and knocked over a pile of dishes causing them to shatter on the floor. "No!" He exclaimed. He heard footsteps coming and dove into a cabinet. He closed the door and waited.

"Ah, who's gonna clean this up? My shift was over two hours ago!" The man yelled to the silence of the ship. Raditz lifted his head and hit it on a pipe. "Ah-ha! You're in there." The man whipped open the cabinet and Raditz sent one quick jab to the man's nose and he fell unconscious.

"Well that was easy." Raditz climbed out of the cabinet and dashed out of the kitchen.

The good news is that Raditz made it to his room. The bad news is that the guards were just about to round the corner and when he just opened the door. He jumped into his bed and got under the covers before they made it in.

"Well look at that," the guard said. "Sound asleep just like we told Lord Freeza. I swear to god this guy reads into things way too much. Let's go."

Raditz waited a few minutes before he left his bedroom before he trekked back to Nappa. He took a few moments just to collect himself. He had just fallen into a toilet, vomited, killed two Saibamen, broke dishes, knocked out a chef, and beat the clock. He needed some alone time.

Raditz left his room but this time walked to Nappa at a steady pace. No running. No rushing. Just plain old walking. He figured he'd make it just in time if he kept a good rhythm.

Finally, after many misadventures Raditz made it to Nappa's room. He knocked on the door and walked in. Both Nappa and Vegeta were sitting there waiting for Raditz. Raditz let out a sigh of relief.

Nappa growled, "Hey, kid you're late." He walked up to Raditz, "Nah, I'm just kidding," he went to pat Raditz on the shoulder but Raditz caught his hand.

"Don't toy with me." He snarled.

"Jeez you must've been through a lot, Raditz!" Vegeta said with an innocent smile.

_Oh, you have no idea…not at all…_


	5. The First Mission

The trio of saiyans stood in a line outside of Freeza's ship in front of their pods. Dodoria and Zarbon condescendingly stared them down as they awaited their first mission. Training had been quite unproductive for Vegeta as he had not been able to create his very own attack. His power was now at four hundred—a big improvement for a child. Nappa's neared four thousand and Raditz was closing in on one thousand.

The other night they had shared their secret plan with Nappa. A simple plan that could save their lives. Sometimes the simple things could wind up the most important. If the little things were the ones that kill you, then the simple formulas could revive you. Make you stronger. Bind you to life.

That simple plan was simply: Stay together.

One was to never leave the other's side and the same thought ran through each of their minds, _Fine by me_, they all thought.

None of them were sure where they were headed and how treacherous the planet would be. Or _could _be. The location of their destination was concealed for one reason and one reason only: To install fear.

Freeza was testing them. He was not a stupid lizard—no. Not at all. Ha! Stupid! What a rash conjecture. The most dangerous being in the world could not be stupid. No, that's impossible.

He wanted to push them to the edge until they were hanging on for their dear lives. Space was the saiyans' jungle and they had wondered into Freeza's kingdom. If they were the mice Freeza was the lion.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Nappa's face and dripped off his chin like water from a broken faucet.

_Plink._

It dripped.

_Plink._

_Plink._

_Plink._

His heart beat rapidly under the hot sun. His blood boiled as he wondered where his life was destined to go. Wondered if it was destined to go further than tomorrow. He shook the thought from his head as he decided it was better not to think farther than today.

Raditz cringed as Dodoria bumped his knuckles on his chin to intimidate him. The fat beast obnoxiously guffawed as Raditz tried to catch his breath. A chill ran up his spine whenever he saw Dodoria. He feared him. The spikes on his head threatened Raditz. Raditz gulped as he gawked at the purple colored barbs taunted him as if they were saying, _Hey you! Yeah you're next! It's been so long since I've killed. Your stupid face screams for me to crush it. _

Raditz swallowed in fear.

But the most relaxed of all was not the eight-foot-tall behemoth, Nappa. Nor the cocky youngster, Raditz. But the five-year-old boy, Vegeta.

He stood there with an innocent child-like ear-to-ear smile. One would say he was a mirror image of his adulthood antithesis.

Finally Freeza walked down to the saiyans from his ship. "I hope you are well rested and have plenty Saibamen with you. The planet you are going to is full of warriors, death, and fear. You are going to the planet of Kala." Freeza elaborated. Without a further-ado he said, "Well go on. Get in your ships and leave here at once." He turned around and left them to their thoughts.

Soon after Zarbon and Dodoria left too. Nappa spat on the ground, "Gr, we'll show them!" He shouted. He hopped into his pod and took off first.

"Well let's go, kid," Raditz said. He and Vegeta took off moments later.

…

An alarm woke Vegeta from his quiet slumber, "PRINCE VEGETA, WAKE UP! WAKE UP, PRINCE VEGETA! YOU ARE REACHING PLANET KALA!" It rang.

He yawned, "Gah—I'm up, I'm up." He waved his hand and the alarm muted. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and stretched his arms. He stared out of the ship and into space. He saw in the distance a lush silver planet. He could tell it was not going to be a run-down planet but one full of people and cities and culture.

That could also make the planet all the more dangerous. There will be more places for them to hide along with whatever forest they have. He saw a puff of red come off the planet. It seems as if Nappa had already landed. Vegeta looked around some more and only saw Raditz's pod, bringing proof to his claim of Nappa landing first.

The stars off in the distance glowed bright and luminescent. They really made Vegeta feel smaller than he actually was. _If they are so far away,_ he wondered, _how big would they be if I got closer?_

Suddenly his pod jerked down. As its momentum began to build it went faster. Fire shot off the sides of the ship. A strap shot around Vegeta and pulled him back into the seat. Vegeta wildly looked around as he had no idea what was happening. Just then his head smacked against the ceiling of his pod and a huge crash sounded. Dirt filled his view as it shrouded his window. He heard another crash as Raditz landed. Vegeta kicked open his ship and fell out.

A group of people crowded him with whispers of whom he is and where he came from. Vegeta looked around, "Hiya!" He beamed. The people there had whiskers on their faces and had snouts like a cat. Their hair was spiked back and blown backwards. The colors ranged from black to orange. Raditz walked up from behind him.

One stepped forward, "Please, young children, come with us."

"Sure!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Raditz grabbed his shoulder, "Vegeta we're to conquer this planet remember?" He whispered.

Vegeta snapped, "Oh yeah, now I remember!" He turned around, "Hey guys, we're going to conquer this place!" He giggled. The crowd laughed.

"Oh really? Ah youth," one of them said. "Would you like some food?"

Vegeta jumped up, "Oh boy," he hollered.

Again Raditz stopped him, "Ahem."

Vegeta smacked himself on the forehead, "Sorry, Raditz." The Prince apologized.

He and Raditz nodded at each other and attacked the crowd of at least fifty people. Raditz kicked one of the cat people in the jugular causing him to choke. He blasted behind him—killing three of them. He grabbed one by the arm and snapped it backwards—breaking it. He punched him in the stomach three times and on the third wallop, impaled him. This time a female attacked him. She clawed at his face—scratching him. She showed him the tips of her fingers unveiling three inch long razor-like claws. Raditz smirked and threw a kick at her. She blocked with her forearm and punched at his abdomen. He sidestepped it and struck her in the temple. She fell to her knees disoriented-her eyes nothing but ghostly marbles. Raditz grabbed her by the throat and unleashed a series of blows to her chin. He smiled and threw her to the ground and blasted her. The cat-people screamed and ran away. He chased after them and blasted at them. The ground exploded sending rocks flying like shrapnel from a grenade cutting into them.

While Raditz was blasting away, Vegeta was fighting six of them bare-handed. He caught a fist flung at him from the right. He side-stepped another causing his foe to strike his own teammate. Vegeta tossed the other of his own shoulder and into the other. He turned and elbowed one in the stomach causing him to fall. One tried to head-butt him but Vegeta stepped back. He put his palm out in front of the cat's chin, "Bye!" He waved and blasted him in the face—decapitating him. Something snapped in Vegeta's mind just then. He remembered he did not want to kill. He ran his fingers through his hair thinking about what he had just done. Carelessly he let his guard down leaving himself open for attack from the other two cat-people. One kicked the back of his knee and the other kicked him hard in the back of the head sending him flying into a window of one of the buildings. Cats screamed as he crashed into one of their desks.

Glass shards stuck out of his face and blood dripped down. He struggled to push himself up as his power was being drained. He stood and turned around. The cats were snarling at him. Suddenly his scouter beeped. Their powers were rising higher and higher by the second. Soon they rose higher than his. The scouter stopped at 1,500 each. He put out his palm and blasted. They deflected the blast into another building causing it to disintegrate in a fiery explosion. Vegeta sighed as the two cats charged him. He closed his eyes awaiting his death and then—

"Gah—what is that?" One screamed.

SNAP!

BLAM!

A wind flew into Vegeta's face and dust shot up at him. He opened up his eyes and saw the streets he landed in had turned into a ravine. As the dust cleared he saw Nappa floating above it.

"I'm your bodyguard, remember?" He shouted over to Vegeta with a smile.

"Yeah!" Vegeta called back, beaming.

Vegeta heard footsteps come from behind him and he whipped around. Two giant muscular cats wearing similar armor to his blasted at him. He flung backwards and landed in a heap with smoke coming off his body.

"NOOOO!" Nappa screamed. He locked his eyes on the building and pointed up causing the building to be engulfed in and earthquake. An explosion erupted underneath it and it collapsed. He swooped down to get Vegeta. "Raditz, get over here!" He screamed.

Raditz flew over and they touched down on top of one of the surrounding buildings. They laid Vegeta down gently on the ground and observed him. "N-Nappa…is he alive?" Raditz asked.

_I-I wish I knew…_


	6. Apes

Raditz paced back and forth smacking himself in the temples—cursing his ignorance. He figured it might as well have been his fault in his mind, even though Vegeta was Nappa's job. He spat off the roof of the building that served as their refuge. There was a _plink_ and one of the cat people screamed up at them. _What are those things called anyway,_ Raditz thought, _Kamaliacks? Kamalians? Yeah, that's good enough,_ Raditz pondered. _Ah, why am I even coming up with a name for those insects? They're going to be annihilated in a week_.

Raditz knelt next to the prince whose chest was slowly rising. A raspy gurgle would come from his mouth every now and then. His lips smacked and he snorted, officially grossing out Raditz. Raditz verbalized his disgust with a "_bleh."_

Raditz looked over at Nappa who was tucked away in the corner. He glared down at Vegeta and let out a low growl. He looked over the ledge and stared down at the cat people bashing their way through the front door and finding their way to the roof. Nappa got to his feet and cracked his neck. He walked over to the stairwell and waited. Raditz looked on with interest. He heard the pitter-patter of feet clanking on the metal steps.

Once Nappa saw the first of the group's head, he curved a blast and it winded down the steps. The sound of the blast cutting through air mixed with the screams of warriors. A drop of blood splattered on Nappa's face—the gargantuan licked the crimson streak off his cheek.

Smoke billowed from the stairwell like steam from a teapot. The smoke puffs looked like giant pieces of popcorn. The smoke was overshadowed by the planet's beautiful sky. It was a light blue—not s ingle cloud. Occasionally a bird would chirp its way through the sky. The sun glistened down on the planet, brightening every inch of the planet.

Raditz's shadow resembled that of a pine tree, save the ornaments of course. His hair would flutter in the wind, distorting the shadow. Instead of a pine tree it looked more like a sailboat stuck in roaring waves. He smiled at his shadow and almost felt remorse for coming to this planet with evil intentions. And that's what the Saiyans were, right? Evil? Of course they were.

Suddenly Nappa grumbled, "When's the full moon?"

Raditz was enlightened at this question, "Tonight, remember? Freeza was giving us an easy one so that the prince could have an easier time here."

Nappa grumbled in response. Raditz briefly thought of sharing his thoughts with Nappa but it would he decided it would be wise for him not to. Nappa was never a very good listener. Whenever someone gave him a piece of their mind, Nappa usually decided to blast away the other part. Nappa was easily the strongest Saiyan. He was easily the best planet pirate. But he knew…Raditz knew…and even Freeza knew that Vegeta was the greatest of them all. Yes Nappa was the strongest saiyan but Vegeta was the strongest prince. It's a very fine line but they knew that Nappa was a pawn to Vegeta. Nappa forced this out of his mind but he knew that once the fun-loving boy was a fully grown man, he'd notice his power over them all.

Vegeta's first show of power was when he was thrown into a Saiyan children's tournament. AS the prince he was automatically placed as the champion. His challenger was a young saiyan of the name Turles. He was born an elite and was a cocky one. Then again all of them were cocky weren't they? The two battled vigorously for an hour. Right near the end of the fight Vegeta blasted the other boy out of the building. They found him miles away in the middle of a field. His armor had been torn to shreds, his face was bloody, and his arm was bent awkwardly. He was kept in isolation for a long time. After his first mission no one ever saw him again. Probably dead—just like the rest. They're all dead.

Suddenly the prince spoke, "Where are we?" He mumbled. Raditz whipped around with a grin on his face. The young boy rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had a dazed and goofy look in his eyes and sighed.

Nappa walked up from behind him and patted the boy on the shoulder, "We were waiting for you. Now we have a plan, kid. Do you remember when we dropped you off in the middle of nowhere at night?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta frowned, "Yeah! I woke up in a pile of smelly dead animals. You never even told me what happened," the young boy exploded.

Nappa chuckled, "Well you're gonna find out in a few hours." Nappa threw his head back and laughed. He pounded his fists together and hopped off of the roof.

The Saiyan slammed into the ground with a thud. The ground rumbled and Raditz watched as the cat people swarmed Nappa. Nappa laughed and began to power up. His aura engulfed him and the environment wildly changed. The sky darkened and lightning crackled. Vegeta smiled as rain dripped on his face.

He giggled, "Look, Raditz! Rain!" He pointed up at the sky and ran around in circles with his tongue out.

_That's not Nappa,_ his conscience shrieked. Raditz wildly slapped the ON button on his scouter. It read out Nappa's power first and then pointed in another direction. It came from directly behind him. He whipped around and saw a behemoth of a cat standing behind him. Smoke rose of his body and went into the sky. His hair was a glowing orange and stood straight out. The cat barred his fangs and foam poured out. His power read over two thousand.

Raditz backed away—pushing Vegeta behind him, "Whoa, bad kitty," he said.

The cat roared, "What do you want here?" He interrogated. He slowly crept closer and closer to Raditz. His hands glowed blue with energy. All Raditz could say was a small cry. The cat smiled, "Wrong answer," he roared again and blasted Raditz off of the roof.

He landed next to Nappa who was still powering up. He heard Vegeta scream and saw the boy fly backward off of the building into the crowd of cat warriors.

Raditz and Nappa clawed their way through the cat people—killing and maiming all in their way. They found Vegeta between two huge cats with metal armor on. They charged the cats and unleashed a flurry of blows at them. Raditz missed at least twenty times before he clipped his foe on the chin. The cat flew back and crashed into the ground. Nappa killed his opponent by impaling him in the stomach with his bare hand.

The three whipped around and looked up at the building and saw the colossal cat stood on the railing of the roof. All three simultaneously got the idea to blast the ground floor of the building. Raditz put his hand over his head and flung it forward, releasing a big yellow ball which exploded as soon as it struck the building. Nappa and Vegeta followed and the building crumbled down. Dust knocked everyone down to their backsides.

For a moment everything was quiet. Almost peaceful in a way. Raditz opened up his eyes and saw a few mounds of dust shaking. The building was now gone, the storm had cleared and the sun was setting just at the perfect time. Nappa shook the dust off of himself and stood up, then Raditz, and then Vegeta.

Vegeta made a few gurgling noises and puffed dust out of his nose. Raditz made a noise of disgust and Vegeta giggled. He tickled his nose with his own tail and laughed some more. Raditz chuckled and looked around, "Well boys, I think we've out done ourselves. This picture is worth a thousand bucks." He paused, "A bunch of cats stuck in dust under our feet."

…

Soon the sky was dark and their vision was full of the moon. "Vegeta we need you to stare at the moon." Nappa said. He started to grow fangs.

The prince did not answer. His tiny body pulsed and you could hear his heart pummel his chest. His eyes turned red and he growled. Soon his face began to morph. He grew a snout and you could hear the bones in his body cracking into position. He roared like a wild animal and hissed as blood spurted from between his narrowing teeth. He grew a foot every thirty seconds or so and his body covered with the hair of an ape. Once his body was fully grown he was about fifty feet tall.

Raditz could feel the power surging in him too. His hands twitched as tiny hairs began to sprout and darkened. The corner of his mouth would occasionally twitch and show the new teeth that filled his gums. His head snapped to his shoulder and his neck made and enormous cracking sound. Nappa had already begun growing in height. Raditz roared and his muscles bulged. His nose had turned to a snout and his eyes were bloodshot.

Soon the three monsters stood shoulder to shoulder, roaring and pounding their chests. They stomped about crushing everything in sight. Their power had skyrocketed! This! This is what was feared! The universe would pray that they would never meet the Saiyans. They were the Great Apes.

What was once Raditz blasted a wild red beam through the city. An explosion boomed and all was left was the mutilated corpses of that cats sitting in the middle of a crater. The ape pounded his chest and hollered into the night sky.

The Saiyans were there alright. They could feel what they were doing and they liked it. Only the smallest bit of remorse crept into Vegeta's transformed state as it played with one of the planet's vehicles. It spun the tires around as if they were tops and let out a chuckle. Of course it's chuckle sounded more like a gorilla's battle cry.

The leviathans stomped through the city throughout the night. Millions of cat people were trampled. Some tried to join forces and fight the apes but all to no avail. They gathered on the rooftops and powered up to their fullest extent. They blasted at the apes. Once the smoke cleared they gasped as they saw the red beams shoot from the apes' mouths. Each and every one of them were obliterated in seconds. It was genocide.

IMPORTANT Author's Note: More of these will come out a lot quicker now. By the way, I ignore GT and a whole bunch of the movies.


End file.
